Luigi vs Yang
Luigi vs Yang is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 6: Mario vs RWBY! The siblings of red wearing main protagonists clash in battle, which sibling will come away with the win? Fight MARIO CIRCUIT- Mario Kart Wii Was it ever a bad day to be a Toad? Some lunatic was racing around the track on her bike and throwing punches at Koopas, Goombas and sadly, the innocent Toads who were trying to guard the castle. With Mario off hogging the spotlight in a huge quest, Luigi was the only real fighter left at the castle to defend it. He got out and onto his own bike, chasing Yang down. The huntress tried to knock him off, but he did a large leap, landing on top of Yang and tearing her off the vehicle. The bike crashed into the jaws of a nearby Chain Chomp, and Yang turned around ready to fight Luigi. FIGHT! The huntress fired several rounds from her Ember Celicas, but Luigi mopped up the projectiles with a Cyclone attack. He then grabbed Yang and delivered several headbutts to her before throwing her down on the floor and dropping all his weight on her. Yang fought she managed to get free, but was instead rolling into perfect range for a flying kick from Luigi. The plumber then used another Cyclone, whacking Yang several times with flailing limbs. Yang recovered and attempted to land a flying punch, but Luigi was again up to the challenge, using is Super Jump Punch to blast her into the air. When Yang landed, she was really angry. With gritted teeth, she smacked her fists together, then when she opened them, Luigi hit with a Green Missile right in the chest. The huntress smashed against a ramp, breaking a part of it in two. She punched objects at Luigi, who destroyed them with fireballs. He then swallowed a Golden Mushroom to help boost him at Yang. The huntress' Ember Celicas fired shell after shell after shell, but Luigi was too quick. Before Yang could process the idea of breaking her attack off, Luigi was wailing away on her, several thumps and kicks were thrown before he swept her legs out from under her. Yang grabbed Luigi's bike, and began driving towards him. Luigi jumped up, dodging the attempt before using some thunder to shock her. Yang remained on the bike though, and tried desperately to hit him on the rebound. Luigi called on the Negative Zone, slowing down time to a generous enough speed to allow him the time to hit a Super Jump Punch again. With her damage incredibly high, Yang activated her semblance. "This always works." she promised herself, charging at Luigi. Again though, the plumber defended himself with his Cyclone attack. He then threw fireballs at Yang as he backed up, but the attacks weren't helping him at all at this point. He kept his distance while Yang desperately through punches. She fired behind her to try and close the gap, but landed right in the path of a Ground Pound, which stunned her. Luigi then called on a Super Star, tangling with Yang with punches and kicks. He quickly overpowered her, as Yang's punches were having very close to no effect on him. He spun her around, jabbing her in the ribs and then kicking her in the face. Yang picked up the Mach Bike and threw it at Luigi, but the sidekick jumped over it and then hit a super strong Green Missile. Yang cried out as she was thrown back into the fence, her aura being entirely depleted upon impact with it. She wearily staggered to her feet, just in time for Luigi to run through her, and then Super Jump Punch her. He then met her with a Cyclone, before following up with a downward stomp. Yang collapsed on the road, and Luigi grabbed another power up: the Ice Flower! He threw down an absolute avalanche of snow, freezing Yang solid. He picked it up, throwing it across the course where it shattered on a metal bar. When Yang's body fell out of the icy prison, it was very apparent she was knocked all the way out. KO! It was Luigi's intent to capture Yang and let her go after Peach and Mario came back. But before he could reach the knocked out huntress, the Chain Chomp came back around, and dug his teeth into Yang. Luigi's eyes widened in horror. "Mama Mia!" he complained, before trudging away. There were some squelching chomps as bits of Yang's Ember Celicas were spat back out. Luigi took to his bike, checking it to make sure there was no damage to it before riding away. Conclusion The winner is Luigi! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Rooster Teeth vs Nintendo Category:Web Series vs Video Game themed Category:Battle of the genders Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Modern vs Classic Category:Completed Battle